As computers have become increasingly commonplace, the amount of electronic data that has become available to users has grown tremendously. While having access to such large amounts of electronic data can be very beneficial to users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that it can be difficult sometimes for users to find the particular electronic data they are looking for. For example, users can encounter situations where they are not certain of the specific name or proper spelling of something they are looking for. Not being able to find what they are looking for due to this uncertainty can be a frustrating experience for the user.